Sweet Sinful Smile
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Hey guys, this is the new version, had to take down the old one. Roxas is in love with Axel but he doesn't know how to tell him. When all else fails, through song is the way to go. Rated T for boyXboy kissing.


Hey guys! This is another Akuroku fic, inspired by the song Around You, by Ingrid Michaelson. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend it. In fact it's really great to listen to while reading this; at least, I think it is. So, yeah...hope you guys like it! Oh, and thanks for the reviews and favorites!

Warning: Rated T for Boyxboy kissing

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play matchmaker!

Roxas's POV

Why anyone would want to work at a club is beyond me. All the sweaty, rude, drunks and slutty girls hitting on greasy rich guys. Sure, the dance floor is huge, but that's really the only perk.  
"Yo Rox!" Hayner yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Sorry. I was thinking." I said sheepishly.  
"Yeah well pay attention. Your man's here."  
I glanced up, catching sight of my...the ridiculously tall redhead walking towards me.  
"Hey Roxy!" he greeted, ruffling my hair.  
"Easy on the hair Ax." I said, smacking his hands away playfully. Hayner rolled his eyes.  
"Don't look so glum." I whispered, leaning close to Hayner's ear. "Seifer's over there." I pointed. Hayner leapt off his stool, bounding over to his boyfriend. I sighed. Boyfriend. That would be nice.  
"So Rox, Hayner said you needed to tell me something." Axel said, sipping his drink nonchalantly.  
"Yeah" I muttered. He stared, waiting for me to go on. I too busy trying not to hyperventilate at the sight of his bright green eyes.  
"Well?" he prompted. Come on Roxas, just do it.  
"Look...the-uh...the truth is-"  
"Axie!" an extremely peppy voice shouted before Axel was glomped by a tall mullet haired boy.  
"Hey there Dem." Axel laughed, hugging him and spinning in a circle. I glared.  
"I missed you soooo much!" the barnacle squealed, kissing Axel's cheek. My heart sank.  
"Oh right. Demyx, Roxas, Roxas, Demyx." Axel said, introducing us.  
"Hi!" Demyx greeted...loudly.  
"Hello." I said quietly.  
"Rox are you-"

"Up next. Roxas Strife!" the announcer called.  
"I didn't know you were playing tonight." Axel said, surprised.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know Axel." I snarled, pushing past him to get to the stage.

Axel's POV

What the hell? What does he mean there are a lot of things I don't know? I'm his best friend!  
"I'm gonna go find Zexy!" Demyx yelled, dashing off to go find his boyfriend.  
"Axel!" I jumped at the voice.  
"Sup Hayner?" I asked.  
"Did Roxas tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"God dammit. I set this up and he hasn't fucking told you yet!"  
"What the fuck does he have to tell me!" I demanded.  
"Listen." he said, pointing to the stage. Roxas cleared his throat into the mic.  
"Uh-hey. I'm Roxas Strife. This song is for...actually it doesn't matter who it's for because he'll never love me the way I love him. Even so, I'm glad he's here tonight." he sat at the piano, took a deep breath, and began to play.

*Sings Around You by Ingrid Michaelson (You guys will have to listen to it if you want to hear the lyrics, sorry*

(I sucked in a breath as his voice filled the room)

(Our eyes met. I stared wide eyed into his tear filled blue orbs. Me. The song is for me. Which means the one he loves...is me.)

The club filled with enthusiastic applause. He stood, bowing quickly before running out the back. My feet moved on their own, heading straight for the door. I flung open the back door, chasing after him.  
"Roxas!" I shouted. "Roxas, please wait!"  
The blonde stopped abruptly, not turning around. We stood there for a moment, just breathing. Roxas spun around to face me and in a flash I had my arms full of the petite blonde.  
"I'm sorry." he cried into my chest. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please!" he sobbed.  
"Shhhhhhh. It's alright Roxy." I soothed, rubbing slow circles on his back. I leaned down, my lips brushing his ear. HIs breath hitched.  
"It's alright Roxy, because I love you too." I whispered. He pulled back sharping, staring up at me.  
"W-what did you just say?" he asked, voice quivering.  
"I love you." I said again, taking his face in my hands.  
"B-but you never said anything." he stuttered. I smiled, stroking his cheek with my thumb.  
"Neither did you." I reminded. A fresh wave of tears flowed down his face. I tilted his chin up, bringing my lips down to his in a gentle kiss. He whimpered softly. I pulled back, brushing a few strands of hair from his face.  
"I love you." he said, kissing me again. "I love you."  
I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close and kissing him again, harder this time. His tears soaked my face, but I didn't care. He surprised me by flicking his tongue out to tease my bottom lip. I opened, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I groaned into the kiss as our tongues slid together. I took control, tipping him backwards as his hands came up to tug at my red spikes.  
We pulled away panting.  
"You're mine now, and I'm never letting you go." he warned me. I grinned, kissing him one more time.  
"I'll take my chances."

~hope you guys like it! I should be posting another Drarry fic in the next day or two. Reviews are appreciated, thanks :D  
~Merthurcat


End file.
